Bored
by Saber Knight
Summary: Yuuko is bored, and she sees Hideyoshi as a source of fun. So, decides to play a joke on him by telling him that she is in love with him.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Baka to Test or anything related to it.**

Yuuko sat on the couch in the house she shared with her brother. She had her favorite boys-love manga open lying up against her bent legs, and even though she appeared to be reading it by anyone looking (Hideyoshi), she was actually not reading a word of it. The reason was simple; she was just downright bored and nothing, at all, appealed to her. She had actually forced herself to get to reading her favorite manga, hoping that it would liven her up, but that idea had failed. She was still just as bored as before.

Yuuko sighed, leaning her head back as she looked up at the ceiling. It had been like this ever since a couple hours ago where she had just entered this state of boredom, of not being able to find any fun or interest in anything. She was plum tired of it; so tired of it that she was actually turning her head to watch her twin brother as he dusted off the furniture.

Hideyoshi was wearing his usual, green-colored pajamas, and was humming a gentle tune as he went along. He always hummed the same tune when he was dusting; that hadn't changed for years. Though it was a nice tune and quite pleasing to her ears, she found no interest in just sitting and listening to it. She wanted something more; she wanted some _fun_.

Hideyoshi was a source of fun. Not the regular, play-a-video-game kind of fun or chat-with-friends kind of fun; but the kind of fun you could get from teasing someone or having them under your absolute control. _That _kind of _fun_. Even as she was thinking about this, a smile was forming on her face. She began to wonder how to tease him this time, or maybe she should play a trick on him to see his reaction? But then again, he is usually pretty good at hiding his true reactions.

So it would have to be something big, but what? With that question in mind, and with no clear answer in sight, Yuuko sighed as she looked back at the manga. It was on a page where it showed the main character fending off his little brother who had a brother-complex.

At first, Yuuko just continued to ignore the manga as she continued to wonder. Then, after a few moments, her eyes started to get drawn to the two brothers on the pages of her comic. The brother who had the complex was hugging the main character, yelling out that he loved him while the big brother tried to shake him off of his leg. That was when an idea started forming in her brain.

What if she pretended to be in love with Hideyoshi and confessed to him? That would _have_ to be too shocking for him to even try to hide his reaction, right? Besides, it would be oh so _fun _to see his face when she told him. Then again, she isn't that great of an actor...

But who cares? She is bored, and if she sets her mind to it, she can be anything she wants. All she needs to do is think about it and plan it. She has the knowledge, it's just applying that knowledge. Of course, she'd have to make it convincing - so she would, like, have to sound like some kind of love-struck fool? Can she manage it?

You know what? She's the model student of Class A, so of course she can manage it!

Yuuko spent the next unknown amount of time thinking about how she should go about, what to say and how to say it. She was going to have to put feelings into her voice and keep her facial expression appropriate, and she needed to have a good set of words to follow. If she wasn't 100% convincing, Hideyoshi would be like: "sis, what are you doing".

After a bit longer of planning and thinking, Yuuko finally believed herself to be ready.

Hideyoshi had, during the time she was thinking about it all, left the room, but he was now back in it. As he was lying on the floor on his stomach, reading one of his shoujo manga, she figured he was finished with cleaning. He wasn't one to take a break from it (seeing as he enjoyed it) unless it was required.

So, with him present, it was time to end her boredom.

"Hey, Hideyoshi." She softly said, setting her manga aside on top of the table.

"What is it, sis?" He asked her, turning his manga over as he looked up at her.

"Can you... come over here? I have... something to tell you." Yuuko told him, focusing on seeing if any doubt or suspicion was evident in his eyes. So far, she saw none. So did that mean she was convincing?

"A-alright." Hideyoshi replied, stuttering for a reason she did not know. He climbed up onto his feet, walking over and sitting beside her as she placed her feet down onto the floor. "W-what is it, sis?" He stuttered again, Yuuko passing it off as something due to her uncommon tone of voice.

Yuuko placed a hand on his shoulder, a soft pink blush coming to Hideyoshi's cheeks as she leaned forward. "I've been hiding something from you, Hideyoshi, for a long time now. But... I can't stand it any longer, I need to tell you..." She told him, leaning slightly more forward as she kept her voice soft and low.

"W-w-what is it, s-sis?" Hideyoshi asked her, his blush turning redder now.

"I... love you..." Yuuko told him, feeling her own face grow red due to her behavior and due to Hideyoshi's own blush. "Not... just as a sister, Hideyoshi," She leaned in closer, her nose almost coming into contact with his own, "but more than that..."

Yuuko could no longer feel her boredom as she watched Hideyoshi's eyes widen, his blush growing even more fierce. He looked completely shocked to hear her confession, to the point where he even had his mouth ajar. Yuuko just couldn't help herself, she was just breaking up about how Hideyoshi looked. She hardly _ever _saw his face like this.

Yuuko leaned back away from Hideyoshi as she started laughing, shocking her twin brother even more as a few tears came from her eyes. "You should see your face, Hideyoshi!" She exclaimed, one hand over her stomach and the other wiping away some of her tears from her eye. "You actually believed me!"

Hideyoshi blinked, his eyes still mirroring the shock that was within him. "W-what?" He muttered, not comprehending what was going on.

"I was joking, Hideyoshi! You actually believed I was in love with you like that?" She continued laughing, barely able to sit up straight as she wiped the tears away from her other eye.

"Y-you were joking?" He asked, his voice soft and low.

"Of course I," She began, her voice still laced with laughter as she looked back at him, "was..." Her voice lost its laughter as she saw the look on her brother's face.

"Y-you were joking?" He choked out, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"H-Hideyoshi?" She stuttered, her mind racing as she wondered why he was crying.

The tears started streaming down his face as he stood up. "S-sis," Hideyoshi began, tearing his eyes away from her as he brought his arm up to his face, "h-how could you!" He exclaimed right before he started running, racing upstairs before Yuuko could even begin to comprehend what was going on.

W-why would Hideyoshi start crying like that? Right after she had told him it was a joke? Seriously, what was going o-

Right after she had told him it was a joke.

Yuuko's eyes began to widen as she realized the reason why Hideyoshi had started crying. It wasn't because she had told him she was in love with him, but... it had to be because she had been... _joking _about being in love with him...

But that would mean... he's in love with her?

T-there's no way...

B-but he hardly ever cries like that...

Yuuko stood up, walking over to the staircase and looking upwards. There was a pain in her heart for having caused Hideyoshi to start crying like so, and her mind was yelling at her about having made such a cruel joke like that. With both weighing on her conscience, she started heading upstairs, all the while wondering if Hideyoshi was really in _love _with her. She tried to tell herself it wasn't so, but she could think of no other reason why he would start crying like so.

When Yuuko reached his room, she found that his door was wide open. She took a deep breath before walking though, wincing as she heard the sobs that were coming from Hideyoshi. He was lying on his bed, his head buried into his pillow as he continued to cry.

She walked up to him, sitting down at the edge of his bed. "G-go away." He muttered, the sound of his voice saying such a thing causing Yuuko to flinch. She took another deep breath before laying her hand on his back, rubbing across it as she tried to comfort him.

"Hideyoshi, I'm sorry for playing such a cruel joke on you. I was a stupid idiot, Hideyoshi, and I'm very sorry." As Hideyoshi continued to cry, Yuuko raised her hand up to the back of his head, running her hand down his hair time and time again.

"P-please, sis..." Hideyoshi started, but when he did not utter another word, Yuuko presumed that was all he had to say at the moment; and even though she had apologized to him, she still felt the pain that was gnawing at her heart. She knew it wouldn't subside until Hideyoshi stopped crying, but what could she say to him in this kind of situation to get him to stop crying?

Then, she had her answer. Taking another deep breath, she laid her hand up against the back of his neck as she leaned down closer to his ear. "Hey, Hideyoshi," She began, a blush forming on her face as she continued, "if I ever say it again, I won't be joking."

Hideyoshi quieted down, his body not trembling anymore with sobs as he moved his head slightly to look at her with one eye. She only smiled a warm smile at him before standing up off of his bed and heading out of his room. She stopped at the doorway, feeling the want and need of saying, "I love you" to him; but, knowing how he truly felt and afraid he'd misunderstand, she simply settled with the next words that came out of her mouth. "I'll make it up to you, somehow, my dearest brother."

She quietly closed the door behind her, leaning her back against it once it was shut. She looked up at the ceiling before sighing, the smile that she had shown Hideyoshi still set upon her face. "You know I can't stand it when you cry, Hideyoshi."


End file.
